The Fault, not in Our Stars, but in Ourselves
by Amisa the Writer
Summary: "The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves" Hazel endures a hard journey after the death of Augustus. Her health is getting considerably worse, but as she gets sicker, she meets someone who may change her forever. I do not own The Fault in Our Stars or any of the characters except my own. John Green wrote TFiOS and it is published by Dutton Books
1. Chapter 1

"Hazel! Hazel!" her mother she tried to wake her up, but she wasn't awakening. She was just screaming a minute before, and just suddenly stopped. Crying, her husband picked up the phone and dialed 911.

On the midnight of her seventeenth birthday, Hazel Grace Lancaster stopped breathing.

* * *

"2 .5 liters of fluid in her lungs..." "I'm sorry..." "She has to..." Hazel couldn't really hear what Dr. Maria and her parents were talking about, but she knew it wasn't good. She lie down on the hospital bed, IV next to her, and barely clung unto life. It was still midnight and the thing that broke her heart the most was her parents cry of desperation and pure sorrow. The door opened.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," that simple sentence pretty much left her trying to catch her breath again.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?" Hazel's mom asked, hand on Hazel's knee. Okay was something me and Augustus shared, Hazel thought. But, she just nodded.

"Happy seventeeth birthday, Hazel," her dad said. Hazel just smiled, but it quickly faded away when she didn't see the smile mirrored unto her dad's face, nor her mom's. They were both still in tears. Dr. Maria came in, solemn.

"Dr. Maria, what's wrong?" Hazel asked, hesitating as she heard her dad choke up. Dr. Maria asked them to leave and wait outside.

"Hazel..., you're going to have to stay here in the hospital for a while..."

"What?! How long, why?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel," Dr. Maria face saddened, "We don't know. But, the fluid in you lungs is increasing in amount and..."

"Why do I have to stay here! I wanna go home!"

"Hazel," Dr. Maria's voice got even more serious, "Do you know how selfish you are being? You're parents don't want to leave you here either but they have to. You almost died! If they took you home, you known what's going to happen if your parents weren't with you. You might not even scream next time and your parents would just think you were asleep and find you dead! We don't know when's the next time this is going to happen, so if you love you're parents, just, please listen and stay. You can still see your parents, don't worry Hazel. We're doing this for you."

"Do my parents know about this. I mean, me having to stay here so you guys can monitor me?"

"Well, I see you get the stubbornness from your parents. My throat hurts now from talking to you guys!" Dr. Maria broke into a smile, and so did Hazel.

* * *

**Please Review! I'm gonna continue this!**


	2. Christine

Hazel was extremely bored.

Really bored.

Maybe even dying of boredom.

There was no _America's Next Top Model_ in this hospital, and the only visitors were her parents. So, as a result, she just stared at nearly anything: out the window, that random plane, the blank T.V., the nurse's hair. She tried watching other T.V shows, but after a while, she just got bored.

* * *

When Hazel's parents left from their visit, Hazel stared up at the ceiling for the hundredth something time. Dr. Maria told her not to get out of her bed for unnecessary reasons, but, isn't walking around to cure boredom necessary? So, Hazel got up, pulling her oxygen tank, Philip, behind her, and slowly headed out the door and into the nearly empty hallway. Usually, being busy with life wouldn't leave you aware of you surroundings much, but after being in the hospital for a week, she seemed super sensitive to where she was.

And now, she realized, was another figure at the end of the hallway. The figure was short, and awfully skinny. A girl, probably thirteen or so, who had no hair and puffed up chipmunk cheeks cause by therapy. She had an oxygen tank behind her, her nubbins in her nose. Hazel stared, wide eyed. This girl looked just like the younger version of herself. And the girl, who stared right at her older doppelganger, smiled, awkwardly.

"Hi," the younger girl said.

"Hey," Hazel said, finding herself awkwardly waving, then snorting out a laugh. "I'm guessing you're bored too."

The younger one smiled. "Yeah. I'm Christine," she said.

Hazel slowly smiled. "I'm Hazel," she said, " Wanna take a walk around with me?"

"Sure," the younger one said.


	3. Your Story

"So, Christine, what's your story?" Hazel asked, because she really was in deperate need of companionship, especially with Augustus gone.

"What do you mean, Hazel?" the bald Christine said. _I hope she won't tell me her cancer story,_ Hazel thought, _there's enough gloom and doom in this hospital anyways._

"My story... well, I was diagnosed with leukemia for a few years now, and..." Christine said, just to be interuppted by Hazel.

"No! I mean, not your cancer story, your story," Hazel explained.

Christine smiled, "You didn't let me finish! How can you really appreciate a story, or even understand it, when you've skipped the chapters you don't want to read. Anyways, I was diagnosed with leukemia ever since I was little. I was homeschooled because my health fluctuated too much to be in a normal public school. Up until recently, I lived in my family with three younger siblings. And," Christine started to giggle.

"What?" Hazel asked, laughing as she raised an eyebrow, laughing slightly.

"And then I met Jesus," Christine said. A silence filled space between them.

Hazel started laughing, "Really?" Hazel was the only one laughing here.

"Yeah," Christine replied, "my room is right there. Bye, Hazel."

"Yeah, bye," Hazel just laughed and shook her head.

* * *

I am a Christian! Anyways, while reading the Fault in Our Stars, it felt Hazel was protesting against God, so I applied that here.


	4. Pain demands to Be Felt

Hazel walked back to her room. _How could she believe in Something that lets cancer kill us?_ Hazel thought, _well she's still young._ Hazel lay in her bed for the hundredth time, stared at the ceiling for the hundredth time, and pondered life without Augustus for the hundredth time.

Before she knew it, her mom was already at the door. "Hey, Hazel, sweetie," she said with a smile, "I've got something to tell you!"  
Hazel sighed and smiled while she asked, "What is it?" She loved seeing her mom so happy, especially since she couldn't see her everyday.  
Mrs. Lancaster smiled. "There is a support group in the hospital and I signed you up for it! Isn't that great!" Hazel's smile quickly disappeared off her face.  
"Mom, are you serious?" Hazel said, quite annoyed by her own mother being oblivious to the fact that she still wasn't over Augustus.  
"But remember the last time you went to the support group? You met Isaac and Augus-" Mrs. Lancaster stopped as she realized what she was about to say. Hazel looked like she was about to cry.  
"Oh, honey,it's okay. You're going to be okay. The pain will go away, just give it time," she said as she put hugged Hazel.  
"But, mom, that's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt," Hazel said, tears spilling out like a river, "and I don't think I can live with this pain anymore."

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Please, in the reviews tell me what you think!


End file.
